


Zombie!V

by blythechild



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only has London succumbed to Norsefire, but while Evey has been living in the Shadow Gallery, it has also succumbed to zombies. V's personality changes and Evey decides to get answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie!V

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that I wrote a zombie fic. Seriously... it still amazes me. Just goes to show you that no one's safe from zombies, not even V.
> 
> This story deals with (the highly unlikely scenario of) eating people. It also has some naughtiness. Consider yourself warned.
> 
> This is fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal entertainment.

V was constantly disappearing from the Shadow Gallery, Evey noticed. He would linger around for a few days, work himself up into a horribly inarticulate mood and then – suddenly – be gone for a day or two. Whenever he returned, he was at ease, genial, and quite, well, _frisky_ in his behavior towards her. She found it all very disconcerting. 

Evey had long ago resigned herself to life below ground, constrained by the dictates of her odd living companion. She knew that the day would come when she would have to leave and return to sunshine, queues, and exhaust fumes – but she wasn’t in any hurry. She doubted that she would last a whole year with V, but here she was six months in, and, if the opportunity presented itself, she had significant doubts that she would willingly _leave_ now. The attraction to her captor was becoming stronger daily. Stockholm Syndrome aside, V was attentive, attractive and mysterious, and Evey was starved of any male attentions – and had been for some time before she was kidnapped/rescued. She often spent huge swaths of time when V was gone wondering if it was all one-sided; after all, his mood was so changeable and bizarre, and she was often bored, that maybe she had invented this little scenario to give her something to think on instead of the loneliness and fear that inevitably would have overtaken her. She resolved to find out, one way or the other, whether there was anything to her feelings. In a way that a child sets to a task with dogged determination, against all odds, Evey decided to seduce V when he got back – whether he liked it or not. One way or another, she would discover his true nature by the end of the evening.

Hours later, Evey heard the soft thunk of the Gallery door followed by the familiar shuffle and low humming of V has he hung up his outwear. She sat in the living room with a book on her lap in semi-gloom and waited for him. He strode past her on his way to the kitchen, still humming, when she popped her head above the back of the chaise lounge.

“Had a good jaunt, did you?” she purred.

He turned to face her quickly, but did not startle. He walked slowly and purposefully towards her, finally standing close to the back of the couch and resting his gloved hands over its surface, inches from her face.

“As a matter of fact, I did. London was in rare form tonight, and I feel… replenished.” V’s voice was almost a whisper and it sent shivers through Evey. “I am surprised to find you still up. Couldn’t you sleep?”

“I was waiting for you.”

“Really?” V moved around the edge of the couch, dragging his fingers across the velvety edge as he came and rested beside her. “What was on your mind, my dear?”

“Well,” Evey closed her book and shuffled closer to him adopting his own relaxed, lingering movements. Two could play at _this_ game. “I didn’t have anything to ask, really. I just get lonely occasionally – perhaps you know the feeling – and I am comforted by your presence.”

V let out an indescribable sound that might have been a groan or breath whistling through his mask, depending on your point of view. Evey rested her head against the back of the couch near his shoulder and looked at him. Her hand rested on the cushion next to his, close enough that she could feel the heat of him, but still not touching. He turned slightly to face her, but left his hand where it was.

“I am pleased to offer you comfort, Evey, if nothing else. I _do_ understand loneliness and have no wish to force it upon you. I enjoy your company very much…”

“But still, you leave. Sometimes without a word, and for days…” Evey sighed. “I bore you. I’m too young, too uneducated to stimulate you. You treat me kindly though, and I am thankful for that.”

Evey projected her best impression of a deflated acolyte. She did not believe any of what she just said, but she knew that it would spark a reaction, and that she could move forward from whatever he said next. V straightened up slightly and leaned in closer to her: a physical tell of sincerity. He _did_ want her, and he wanted her to know it.

“You are mistaken, Eve: I leave here because I am… compelled to do so. Had I not certain… well, needs that required attention I would be hard pressed to leave your company. Youth has little dominion over the mind save inexperience; your mind is faster than most, so you need not fear that you disappoint me in that regard. You constantly surprise me, Evey, and I’m hard to surprise…” His hand moved slowly, his baby finger edging along the length of her hand next to him. “I treat you as I would any guest, it’s true. But I also treat you as I feel you deserve.”

 _Certain needs_ , thought Evey. What the hell did THAT mean? He was _compelled_ to leave her? Dammit, she thought, he’s married.

“You treat me as I deserve? Does that mean that you treat me as you desire?” she lifted her head from the couch and leaned in a little herself. They were now close enough to feel each other’s breath brushing across them.

“Well, yes. Desire would be an appropriate synonym.” V’s finger stirred and began to lightly trace the outlines of her other fingers, but his gaze never left hers.

“And, if I appreciate your attentions and miss them when you are not present, does it not follow that I _desire_ to be received in such a manner?” she whispered, as tiny jolts of electricity shot up her arm and to her heart from his touch.

“I suppose it does.” V was whispering too.

“An argument could be made that, ergo, I desire you…” her face inched a little closer so that all but his mask was obliterated from her view.

His fingers trailed from her hand slowly up her arm and hesitatingly circled under the hem of her shirtsleeve. His breath was coming in short, shallow gasps and he fought to hide his interest from her – as if flat mates rubbed each other suggestively all the time.

“It follows the basic construct of an Aristotelian syllogism, yes.”

“But does it naturally follow that _you_ desire _me_?”

There, they were at the crux of it finally. V’s fingers stilled and he sat frozen before her. Unbeknownst to herself, Evey was holding her breath awaiting his response. Did it really matter that much to her? If it was just a physical need or curiosity, she could overcome those things on her own – it would not be as much fun, but she could do it. Clearly there was more at stake here than she had previously realized: she cared about what he thought of her, and how he felt towards her. Dammit, she thought, it was affection. I have feelings for a married man who has kidnapped me, won’t show me his face, and does not want to have sex with me. How do I _find_ these people?

V’s hand left her arm and reached possessively behind her head, drawing her into him. He moved past her face and came to rest near her ear, as his fingers dug into her scalp.

“You have no idea of the desires that I possess, Miss Hammond.” 

His voice was lower and huskier than normal, but also more menacing. Was he welcoming her or threatening her? Evey’s hands flew to the back of his neck and her own fingers dug into him through his thick doublet and wig. Her lips came to rest beside his ear.

“I _want_ to know your desires – I want to know YOU, in a way that is not at all polite or ladylike, V! I want you any way that I can and, hopefully, as many ways as I can. Am I being clear?”

Her breath matched his own in ragged, short gasps, as they remained fiercely locked together whispering in each other’s ear. Evey’s body ached to feel more of him against her instead of the mere handfuls that she possessed now, but she was unsure of how to cope with his need to hide from her. Every inch of him was covered and she had no idea how he would take to her attempts to strip him, which was all that she could think about now. Also, she had no idea if he was going to take her or kill her, given the tone of his last statement – but that too was part of the attraction. She made the first move and edged her lips towards the only exposed part of him: the sliver of his neck just above his doublet collar.

V’s whole body went rigid as Evey’s lips brushed at his neck. Simultaneously, they both made little noises of satisfaction that she took as a sign to continue. Overrun by her own pressing desires, she traced his neck with her tongue and then descended on him with her teeth.

“DON’T BITE ME!” he bellowed as he leapt away from her and off the couch.

Evey was so taken aback by his sudden movement that she was momentarily stunned and speechless. V stood before her shaking and waving his arm in front of her warning her to stay back.

“What?” was all that she could manage to utter.

“Oh Evey,” he moaned regretfully “How I want you… this will never work.”

“What the hell is going on with you?” she was through being tactful. You do not get someone worked up and then freak out, all the while _still_ maintaining that you desire them. Evey wanted answers. 

“Answer me, V.”

“I’m a zombie. I’m sorry.” He stated simply.

“Excuse me?”

“I am a zombie, Evey.” V’s shoulders slumped, in fact, he looked thoroughly deflated.

“Is this some kind of test, or something? Why are you doing this?” Annoyance edged into her tone. “If you didn’t fancy me, you should have just said so…”

He leapt to his knees and grabbed both of her hands, clutching them desperately.

“But I DO want you, darling! That’s the bloody misery of it all: I want you in so many ways, and with such carnal ferocity that it’s frightening! But I’m infected – don’t you see? And I don’t want to taint you.”

“V, zombies don’t exist – they’re a movie metaphor for a specific socio-political mindset!”

“There you go surprising me again.” V chuckled. “No, really – London’s been overtaken by a blood-born contagion that is transmitted by cross-contamination: blood to blood, or blood to saliva. It happened shortly after I brought you here. Victims lose fine motor control, upper brain functions, and possess a profound taste for human flesh. The contagion has become an epidemic above – if it continues at this rate, I may not have to work at all to overthrow Norsefire….”

“Well, I’m not infected, and you’re not stumbling around and moaning about needing brains to eat, so clearly you’re not affected either.” Evey raised a warning finger. “This is not to suggest that I _believe_ any of this merely by engaging you in debate…”

“I am infected, Evey.” V sighed again, thinking of how much he wanted to feast on something _other_ than her brain. “I was bitten a few months ago, but – given the extent of the physical damage that I received during my imprisonment – the disease seems to have had a slightly altered affect on me.”

“Are you going to explain that or do I have to guess?”

V was quiet for a moment. He released her hands and rocked back on his heels, still crouching before her.

“I can keep the disease in check… if… I have a regular intake of human blood.”

“What?”

“My metabolism, the drugs in my system, whatever it is, seems to fight the effects of the contagion for a time, but it cannot cure it. I must feed as those above feed. I can last two or three days without blood, but then I start to get sluggish and lose the power of rational thought or speech – that’s why I have to leave you here alone so often. I imagine that if I didn’t feed regularly, I would become one of the mindless, stumbling wretches of your illustrious movie genre.”

“Ewww, V!” Evey recoiled slightly from the man that, moments earlier, she had wanted to ravish with her mouth.

“I am so sorry, Evey.” She had heard the worst of it; she might as well hear it all. “You have no idea how much I wanted you – how much I still want you. I was working up the nerve to do something about our arrangement here when I was infected. Since then, well, it’s been _difficult_ to keep things in check. I wished to keep you safe from harm, but now I have brought harm right to you, and have made a fool of myself for hoping against hope. Just the way that you are looking at me now cuts me to a thousand pieces…”

V rolled off his heels and sat on the stone floor cross-legged. His hands fell to his sides and his face drooped so that his wig tented forward to shadow his face. Evey did not need to see his expression to know that he was thoroughly gutted.

“Whom do you eat?” she said finally.

“Pardon?”

“ _Whom_ do you feed on?”

“Umm, usually other victims. I figure that since they’re infected already, and will die in any case, that it’s less egregious somehow.”

“Huh. Well, it makes a kind of sense. This whole thing does explain a lot about your behavior. Though, thinking on it now, I guess believing that you were married doesn’t seem so bad after all…”

“Married?” V was confused.

Evey waved her hand at him, dismissing the thought as trivial. She sighed heavily, then straightened her shoulders and stared at him.

“I still want you.”

“Well, that makes two of us, much good may it do either of us…” V grumbled under his breath while still slouching.

“No, seriously – I _still want you, V_. You were already a half-crazed, tortured, murderous, kidnapping vigilante to me when you walked into the room – and I wanted you. Now, I discover that you’re infected with a deadly disease that causes you to feast on your own kind: just add it to the pile. I still want you.”

“Evey, we can’t…” V’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“Can you get infected from fluids OTHER than blood?” she leaned forward to catch his attention.

“Err, no, all reports seem to indicate that it’s just blood…”

“No problem then!” Evey chirped cheerfully, much to V’s shock. “We’ll use protection, just in case. I think that I still have a few condoms in my purse…”

“I have a whole case in storage.”

Evey gave him a look of awe and wonder.

“Well, I _told_ you that I was working up the nerve to address our arrangement…” He looked down and began to trace figures onto the stone floor in front of him.

Evey plopped down on the floor in front of him and raised his mask to look at her. She smiled with a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

“Well then, take me to bed, Zombie Man, and let’s put a dent in your prophylactic stores, shall we?”

She leaned in and kissed the lips of his mask, feeling the warm sliver of his skin kissing her back through the slit. She tickled his exposed skin at the throat where she had tried to bite him, and he moaned in surprise. 

“You are sure about this, Eve?” he asked as she released his lips.

“Absolutely. Unless you only want me for my braaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnsssss….” Evey rolled her eyes and made movie zombie groaning sounds.

V scooped her up like a feather and stalked towards his bedroom with her giggling in his arms.

“No, I want you for your breasts, and your hips, and your legs, and your ass, and your lips, and your fingers, and your toes, and your cun-”

V’s revelry was cut short by a growing rumbling noise that shook the walls of the Gallery. He looked at the ceiling with a mixture of suspicion and horror. V released Evey gently from his arms and pulled her into his chest while taking in the sound and vibrations.

“What is it? What’s going on?” said Evey.

“I don’t know. Let’s go to the roof…” he said as he grabbed her arm and made for the lift.

Once on the roof, they discovered the source of the noise: the air force had doused the streets of London with liquid incendiaries from above, and the city was on fire. Though many buildings were stone or brick and would survive the razing, a significant portion of London would be destroyed. And it would certainly take care of the city’s zombie problem.

“That’s one way to do it, I suppose…” V muttered under his breath, pulling Evey tightly to him.

The smell of burning wood and flesh started to rise from the streets, though, happily, nothing could be heard but the roar of the flames around them. Evey had a sudden thought.

“V, what are you going to do now for food?”

V stared down at her and was glad that he was still wearing his mask. It hid the fact that he was licking his lips while contemplating her question.


End file.
